To Change A Heart...
Story by Silver Dedication This story is dedicated to Dannika, for never giving up no matter what, and seeing the good in everyone. She was almost seven when she died. R.I.P. Preface If you could save someone, would you? '' ''Is the price too high? '' ''Is the sacrifice not worth the effort? '' ''Is the person worth saving? '' ''Most of all, would you have the strength to do it? Prologue My sister was heartless. I'm not sure when it happened-- when her purrs turned to growls, when the licks turned to bites, when the teasing turned to scorn. It just... happened. Nor do I know how she became so intelligent; a kit should not have had the knowledge or cleverness that Dewit had. After all, how can a kit fabricate signs, fake injuries, and trick full-grown warriors? It wasn't right. Besides that, how could a kit have the ability to hate? Kits don't hate. They play and get into trouble. They aren't supposed to be wise or crafty. They shouldn't know what hatred even is. I suppose I can't completely point this at my sister. I had to grow up, too. If I didn't, she probably would've torn me apart. I was forced to learn to grow up before my time. Actually, by the time I was apprenticed, I knew how to fight. How to win even after defeat. How to survive. I will start at one of my many beginnings: my apprenticeship. Chapter 1-Orangepaw I listened to the cheers. Orangepaw and Dewpaw. I reveled in my name, but tried to ignore the second. With any luck, my mentor, Stormfeather, and hers, Rainsky, wouldn't put us together for many of our apprentice tasks. Although I was not disappointed with who I received, it was a miracle I even got apprenticed. I guess I should explain this. About two moon back, there was an incident, the result of which my being in the medicine den for a rather long period of time. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. The past is already gone. All that is left is the future. '' While Dewpaw toured the camp, Stormfeather and I headed out to the marshes. As I padded over the reeds and marsh flowers, my mentor laid down the rules. "Our clan prefers the fish on the river. However, you will learn some hunting skills so as to help to survive if something like the drought happens again." She stopped, turning to face me. I stopped as well; I can tell she wanted me to listen carefully. "You have to understand. While under my mentorship, I expect you to be respectful to your lessers as well as your greaters and equals." ''Stormfeather. She was a true warrior. Brave. Loyal. Righteous. She explained things to me that I never understood before. Sometimes, I wonder if Starclan had made her that way on purpose. To help to guide me. '' TBC In Reconstruction Below Orangekit trembled under the gaze of her leader. "Why did you attack Dewkit?" her voice was disgusted, as if she was talking to a Windclan cat. "I didn't!" Orangekit tried to explain, but, as always, no one listened to her. "I am deeply ashamed by you. How dare you hurt someone smaller than you. And your Clanmate!" Rabbitstar growled. "I will think of some punshment later. Go." Orangekt raced out of the den, embarrassed and angry. Her Clanmates glared at her from all sides. Dewkit watched Orangekit squirm underneath everyone chewing her out. Finally, Dawnclaw stepped forward. "How dare you hurt Dewkit, you monster!" Dewkit whimpered in fake fear as Orangekit glanced at her. Orangekit padded over to Dewkit and mewed, "please stop this." in response Dewkit yowled, "Ouch!" 'I had tried to change my sister, really did, but nothing worked. she was favored, so there was no way to stop her. ''' Orangekit said, "What? I didn't touch you!" Everyone was glowering at her now. Orangekt pelted out of the camp and raced for the border. She ran rght into some cat about her hight. "Hey" the cat mewed cheerfully. She smelled of Thunderclan, ugh. Orangekit stood awkwardly on the border. The Windclan scent was invting, but so was ths cat. Finally, Orangekt stepped over the border. "My name is Maplekit!" "I'm Orangekit!" The 2 kits padded of amlessly, unaware of the act they would fullfill. At the same moment a Shadowclan kit was walking along and met a Riverclan kit. One was a she-cat, the other a tom. The moment Orangekit and Maplekit collided, Mosskit and Blackit met. 4 cats, all with a problem they must solve, or it would be the end of the Clans. Chapter 3 The second Blackit saw Mosskit, he knw she would be a good friend. They chatted, played. She ddn't seem to mind that he was in another Clan. Neither did he, for that matter. They padded together to the sland, the place were they were allowed to meet alone and wouldn't be hauled back to ther Clans. "So, what's it like in your Clan?" Blackit asked. "Oh it's great. I love my mom. Her name's Minnowclaw. What's your mom like?" Blackit winced. The topic of parents. He hated it. " My dad was a rogue. My mom died giving birth." "I'm sorry" Mosskit whispered. They padded to the island and saw it was already occupied. Maplekit glanced up at the 2 cats approachng them. Then her mouth dropped. The tom was handsome. His black fur glimmered, and his eyes were the perfect shade of hazel. He looked friendly, which was good. She beckoned him over with her tail. He padded over, tail waving. Orangekit purred as the 2 kits came over. "Hi" she mewed to them. The she-cat was cheerful, but the tom wrinkled his nose as if she had offended him. She hid the hurt as he started playing withn Maplekit, as if she didn't exist. Orangekit came up with an idea. She pounced on him, claws sheathed. Blackkit yowled angrily and shoved Orangekit off. "If you ever ''do that again then I will kill you" he growled. Orangekit's eyes widened. Blackkit's fur smoothed and he padded over to the others. Orangekit hissed soflty and followed. 'It wasn't fair. I hadn't done anything! But, as time went on we would become friends. ''' Mosskit pounced on a branch above her head and clawed at it. Maplekit glanced at the sky and jumped. "We need to get back!" she hissed. Mosskit looked up and saw the sky was dark. A few stars were beginning to glow. "Okay. Can you guys get back tommorrow?" Mosskit asked. "Sure!" the other three quickly replied. Orangekit slowly crept into camp. She slipped into the nursery. Dewkit grabbed her from behind, clawing furiously. "Good night" she laughed. Orangekit tried to slide into her nest but Dewkit blocked her. "First, a tribute" she growled. Orangekit sighed. Dewkit grabbed her paw and bit it hard. "Now, you may go to your nest" Dewkit hissed. Blood dripped onto the nest as Orangekit curled up in it. Mosskit slid into the nursery. It was dark. Everyone was probably asleep. Sitting into her nest she could just imagine what her clanmates were going to say in the morning. Mosskit started cleaning herself. Stopping, she glanced up and saw a patch of starlight shining through a hole in the roof. Blackkit padded into the nursery. It was empty, as usual. No one had noticed he was gone, as usual, and it was cold, as usual. The den was full of holes and his moss was wet from condensation. Curling up, he tried to imagine laying against his mother, playing with his father, sitting in a warm nest. He couldn't. More then ever he felt helplessly alone. Mapekit braced herself, then padded ito camp. Instantly everyone was smothering her with licks and cries of her being okay. Glancing at her mother, Maplekit wiggled out of her clanmates and went to bed. Even though she had the entire clan, she wanted the love of someone else. She went to sleep, and her dreams were full of Blackkit. Chapter 4-Orangekit Orangekit left as soon as dawn rose, but not fast enough. "Hello there." Dewkit smirked, blocking the entrane tunnel. "Good morning." Orangekit replied evenly. The moor and heather lay beyond, calling for her. Dewkit growled, but stepped to the side. Orangekit hurried through, and started racing towards the island. Running over the tree, she skidded to a stop before she ran into Maplekit. "You're here!" Maplekit squealed. "Yeah." Orangekit gasped, panting. She sat down, and Maplekit jumped up. "Your paw!" Mosskit gasped, staring at it. Orangekit recalled Dewkit biting her paw. "It's fine." she growled, trying to hide it. "Maplekit stared at herin shock. "Oh, my sister and I were, um, playing and she accidently bit my paw." Orangekit lied. The others rolled their eyes. "Now, now, don't lie." a voice smirked from behind a bush. Dewkit slipped out from behind it, obviously listening to them the entire time. "I attacked her because she's a brat. Just yesterday, she attacked me! She scratched my flanks so they bled!" Dewkit said, obviously enjoying the attention. "What? I didn't do anything of the sort!" Orangekit yowled, jumping up. Maplekit looked disgusted, and hissed, "That's ridiculous! Orangekit would never do such a thing!" Mosskit nodded in agreement, and Blackkit unsheathed his claws. "I'll tell Rabbitstar that you're planning an attack on Windclan!" Dewkit yowled, ditching her innocent act. "Don't you dare!" Orangekit screeched, puffing up her fur. "Oh yeah?" Dewkit asked. Then she pelted back into Windclan territory. "No!" Orangekit yowled, racing after her sister. Dewkit grabbed the tree-bridge and shook it. Orangekit dug in her claws and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Dewkit's tail was whisking behind some heather. Orangekit groaned and lay down. "Orangekit? Are you going to be okay?" Maplekit asked in a worried tone. "Dewkit's gonna tell them those lies. I can't stay in Windclan." Orangekit sighed, flicking her tail dejectedly. "You could come to Thunderclan." Maplekit offered, bouncing up and down. "All right." Orangekit sighed, getting up. "See you guys whenever! We probably shouldn't come tomorrow, though." Mosskit mewed, shaking out her fur. Blackkit nodded. Flicking up his ears, he stiffened. "Go!" he growled, shoving Maplekit and Orangekit onto the tree-bridge. The 2 kits ran across into Thunderclan territory. Chapter 5-Maplekit Maplekit led Orangekit through Thuderclan territory, wondering what the Clan would think. When I entered the camp, everyone turned and stared. "Who is she?" My mother, Darkwoods, asked. "Her parents turned hr away, so I told her she could come here!" I explained, like that made perfect sense. Category:Silver's FanfictionsCategory:Stories Rated Moderate